


A White Day Date

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: To repay Tsumugi for her valentine day chocolate. Gaku prepared a little surprise for her





	A White Day Date

A white short hair guy, the leader of the reknown Idol Group Trigger, Yaotome Gaku, in a disguise wearing a sunglasses with a hat on top of his head. Standing by the side of the bustling street while glancing nerviously at the time of the watch on his wrist. Gaku's eyes scanned the crowd for the person whom he was waiting for. He had arrived much earlier before the agreed time of meeting. Afterall, he couldn't let the person he invited out, wait for him. Gaku's feature lighten when he spotted a cute and pretty blonde hair girl among the crowd. The person whom he was waiting for. 

"Gaku-san, Sorry. D-Did you wait long?" the girl by the name of Tsumugi approach Gaku, panting as she catch her breathe. She had apparently made her way to him in a hurry.

Gaku wave his hand in response to Tsumugi's word. "Don't worry. I just arrive here myself Tsumugi."

A sigh of relief escape Tsumugi's lips upon hearing Gaku's word, a smile beam across her feature. "I am glad that i didn't make you wait long Gaku-san. Thank you for inviting me out."

"You are welcome. It my way of saying thanks for your Homemade chocolate during Valentine." 

Tsumugi waved her hands "I should be the one to thank Gaku-san and the members of Trigger for taking care of IDOLISH7's member, helping and guiding us all the time. That was just a small token of my appreciation." Tsumugi reply shyly.

A smile spread across Gaku's feature upon seeing that adorable, embarrassed expression on Tsumugi's face as he reach out his hand, grabbing onto Tsumugi's hand, which was smaller then his leading her down the street without waiting for a response from her.

"G-Ga-ku-san W-wait up w-where are we going." Tsumugi was startled by Gaku's sudden action, trying to process what was going on.

"You'll know when we get there Tsumugi, just follow me." Gaku responded to Tsumugi question hoping that she will be happy with the surprise that he had thought up for her.

Tsumugi shifted her gaze towards Gaku, who was walking in front in for her while they were make their way down the street, Gaku's back broad and reliable from behind. 

"Here we are." Gaku announced as he came to a stop in front of their destination. Tsumugi look up to find themselves standing in front of a cake shop. Tsumugi eyes lighten at the different favor of cake on display which looks delicious.

"I am unsure of what you like to eat. I heard this shop here sell delicious cake. I hope this is fine. If not we can take a look around for anything that you like to eat. It'll be my treat." 

Tsumugi immediately waved her hand. "T-Thank you Gaku-san, Cake is fine. There is no need to trouble yourself to find another something else to eat."

The both of them step in to be greeted by a middle age female waiter. 

"Table for two." Gaku added.

"A table for a cute couple coming up." the waiter teased, chuckling lightly when she see both their face heat up. "It good to be young." the waiter walk inside.

'Me and Trigger's Yatome Gaku a couple!?' Tsumugi's mind began imagining Gaku feeding her cake as a couple.Tsumugi immediately patted her cheek with both her hand. 'We are not a couple just a friend' Tsumugi reprimanded herself within, shaking those thoughts off as the waiter return leading them to their seat..

Gaku pulled out the chair, stepping back, waiting for Tsumugi to sit down

'He looks handsome and gentlemanly, even more so today. Like a prince charming' those thought cross her mind as she made her way to the chair, sitting down making herself comfortable. Tsumugi shake those thoughts off her mind blaming the word of the waiter that instilled all her imagination.

Tsumugi was startled, when Gaku stood up coming close, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Tsumugi could hear the sound of his breathing, the smell of his body. Tsumugi's heart throbbed fast 'I am not ready for a kis or confession!' "G-Gaku-san W-" Tsumugi was cut off, when she felt something around her neck. Tsumugi peered down to see an adorable bunny shape necklace around her neck.

Gaku shifted his gaze away slightly "This necklace fits you well, so I decided to get that for you as a white day return present."

"Gaku-san you already gave me lots for white day, Thank you. I will treasure this necklace" Tsumugi responded with a smile on her feature. 

Seeing that bright smile on Tsumugi's feature, Gaku was glad that Tsumugi like the present that he had gotten for her.  
Those strong affection and feeling he held for her only grew stronger each day ever since he bumped into her at Music Fiesta.

"It'll be my treat, pick the flavour of cake that you like" Gaku inform Tsumugi.

Tsumugi picked up the menu on the table, flipping through it to see the flavor of cake available in the shop, she still couldn't believe, that she was here alone with Yaotome Gaku the leader of Trigger. She pat her face to check if she was dreaming, the sensation on her cheek told her that this wasn't a dream at all. Tsumugi peered at Gaku from behind the Menu to see the other flipping through the menu.

"I take the cheese cake." Gaku made his decision closing the menu putting it on the table.

"I'll have the strawberry cake then." Tsumugi made her choice, closing her menu. As Gaku call out to the waiter, making the order.

It didn't take long for both their order to arrive. Gaku watch as Tsumugi pick up the fork taking a small bite out of the strawberry cake, it was an adorable sight to see Tsumugi's face lighten up as she savour the taste of the strawbery cake. Gaku was glad that he chose to take her here, allowing him to see another side of Tsumugi once again.

Gaku noticed Tsumugi's eyes glancing at the cake on his table. 

"Would you like to try some?" Gaku question, in which Tsumugi immediately responded waving her hand.

"A-Ah No.. I was just thnking of trying out the cheese cake the next time round when i come. It looks delicious."

"Then, Let come again some other time. We could switch around the flavor that we are both having right now."

"Sure. I would like to come out again with Gaku-san some other time." it was certain a memorable day that Tsumugi will never forget.

Gaku paid for the bill once the both of them finish their share, before walking Tsumugi home.

Gaku laid on bed, when he got home. He was alert by the vibration to see a message from Tsumugi. A grin spread across his feature when he saw the message from Tsumugi

[Text to Gaku]  
Thank you so much for today Gaku-san. I had a nice time. Let visit that shop again some other and have cake together once again.


End file.
